La primita de Ron
by aloonyRadcliffe13
Summary: Hoooolas! espero q me dejen reviws bueno este personaje es de jk rowling pero no lo incluyo en ninguno de los libros xq su editor... larga historia!xD es muy divertida! tiene su fanaticada en 64 criticas jajjaaj!:P leanla plis se engancharan! se desarrol
1. ¡Que buena noticia!

**HolaaaaaaaaaaaaasxDxDxD! Bueno (ante todo el saludix no!) bueno q emoción publico este ff q me nknta en esta pag psssss… ah me llamo allison (diganme alli:P) tengo 13 soy d peru y soy fanatica obsesiva de Luna Lovegood soy de loca!xDxDxD…**

**Bueno el personaje de Mafalda es de Jk Rowling solo que su editor le recomendo no ponerla en la trama asi q yo me tome el trabajo de hjacerle un ff para que la niña no kede olvidada jejejej**

**ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI ESTA MASO O SI ES LA PEOR XKERIA Q HAN LEIDO!xD!-- aloony**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** b LUMOS! /b **

Capitulo 1: ¡Que buena noticia!

Luego de que Harry supiera que Sirius es su padrino (y no un psicópata que lo quiere asesinar). Luego de que los Weasley destruyeran la sala de estar de Tia Petunia y de que la lengua de Dudley creciera fuera de lo normal, días antes de la final del Mundial de Quidditch (Irlanda vs. Bulgaria)... la Sra. Weasley preparaba el almuerzo en la cómoda cocina de La Madriguera, cuando escucho un ruido que venia de la chimenea, al instante dos cabezas se formaron de entre las casi extinguidas llamas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño y pertenecía a Arbith Prewett, primo de la Sra. Weasley, la otra era muy rubia y atractiva, era de su esposa Joan.

- Arbith, Joan! Q sorpresa!  
- Hola Molly que tal! - dijo El Sr. Prewett alegre.  
- Todo bien- respondió esta- y... a que se debe el milagro?  
- Bueno Molly- dijo la voz directa y seria de La Sra. Prewett- quisiéramos pedirte un favor... Arbith y yo tenemos q viajar urgente, bueno y...  
- Y?- pregunto la Sra. Weasley rogando que no le pidan...  
- Molly podrías... recuerdas a Maffy?-dijo el Sr. Prewett  
- Oh...si- respondió vagamente, la verdad, no tenia tan buenos recuerdos de su sobrina Maffy...

------------------àFLASH BACKß------------------

Era la hora de cenar en la Madriguera, los 7 Weasley estaban sentados en la mesa a punto de empezar la cena, cuando el timbre sonó.

- Pero quien será a esta hora?- dijo Percy indignado. La Sra. Weasley abrió la puerta fastidiada.

- Arbith! A los años!... como estas Joan!

Era un hombre de cabello castaño q sonreía abiertamente y una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules.  
- Disculpanos Molly -dijo Joan Prewett casi sin sonreír- pasábamos por aquí y como hace tiempo q no nos vemos...no quisimos molestar.  
- Como creen!-los gemelos resoplaron con sarcasmo.  
- Molly no has cambiado nada!  
- Jejeje... vamos pasen!-dijo la Sra. Weasley- Arthur! Es Arbith, Joan y... ?- corto notando la presencia de una niña de unos 8 años q miraba la casa detalladamente.  
- Hola...y quien es esta pequeñita?-dijo amablemente el Sr. Weasley  
- Ella es Mafalda, mi hija!- respondió el Sr. Prewett emocionado  
Era una niña de mirada atenta, cabello igual de castaño que su padre pero con los ojos de su madre.

- Wow! Como pasan los años!-dijo el Sr. Weasley  
- Mafalda, saluda-dijo fríamente La Sra. Prewett.  
- Buenas noches Tio Arthur, Tia Molly.- su voz tenia el mismo tono directo de Joan Prewett.

La cena estuvo mas que normal, aunque el Sr. Prewett felicito 5 veces a su prima por la espléndida cena, Mafalda no comió; solo se sentó aburrida en el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

- Maffy, estas segura que no deseas algo?.dijo el Sr. Weasley amablemente  
- No gracias-dijo sin quitar la mirada a un atrayente frasco color rojo- mmm... q es esto?  
- NO TOQUES ESO!- gritaron los gemelos... muy tarde...al momento una espesa nube de humo se elevo desde el sitio en que estaba Mafalda. Rápidamente la Sra. Prewett desapareció el humo con su varita, pero no puedo evitar q el postre se arruinara completamente.

- No!... ni siquiera probé el pastel- dijo Ron decepcionado  
- Y Maffy?-preguntó el Sr. Prewett preocupado  
-No esta!- chilló Ginny.

El humo ya se había desvanecido completamente, y al parecer Mafalda también.

- Fred, George que hicieron!- grito furiosa la Sra. Weasley  
- Mama no te pongas asi! Además claramente decia "NO TOCAR"...-se defendió George  
- Así que nosotros no hicimos nada esta vez- dijo Fred- solo era una inofensiva poción de invisibilidad que estábamos perfeccionando desde hace 2 meses...  
-Pero faltaban 2 días para que madurara...-dijo George, justo antes de que los platos de la estantería volaran estrellándose contra los muros.  
-... aunque creo que ya esta lista- siguió Fred.  
- Mafalda! Detente!-ordeno la Sra. Prewett- porque no se detiene!  
-.. mmm... creo que los efectos de la poción causan trastornos en personas- respondió Fred  
- Esta era para cosas...-dijo George nervioso por la mirada de su madre-Mamá calmate! Es temporal!-la vieja radio de la Sra. Weasley voló rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas.- Solo durará media hora...espero...

En vano, los Weasley (excepto Percy) y los Prewett corrieron por toda la casa tratando de atrapar a Maffy que parecía haber enloquecido, ya que destrozaba todo lo que se le cruzaba...en fin luego de 30 minutos de persecución, Mafalda se hizo visible otra vez, pero no fue obstáculo para continuar destrozando la Madriguera; sin embargo, la lograron atrapar. ( después de que quemara la estufa y rompiera las cañerías)

- Mi-Mi...ca..sa-exclamo la Sra. Weasley antes de desmayarse.  
- Mama!-gritaron los gemelos, Ron y Ginny acercándose a su madre.  
- Mafalda, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso...después hablamos- dijo furiosa la Sra. Prewett con su varita en frente del rostro de Mafalda-  
- Que mama...me vas a hechizar?...me vas a matar?-dijo desafiante. Su madre la miro con ira.  
- No me desafíes, niña..sabes que no-  
- Por Dios!- interrumpió el Sr. Weasley- disculpen, no los estoy echando...o quiza si...pero se tienen que ir. Fue un "placer"...  
-Que descaro!- dijo Percy- me voy a mi habitación...  
-Si entiendo Arthur... disculpa las molestias de esta niña-dijo la Sra. Prewett volviendo a la normalidad- vamonos Arbith.  
- Adiós Arthur! Despídeme de Molly!.. .Chau chicos!-dijo este alegremente.  
- Adiós-dijo Mafalda tras sus padres. 

Después de esta "agradable" visita, la Madriguera quedo con múltiples daños, esto explica el porque de el exasperante comportamiento de la Sra. Weasley para con los gemelos...y con Maffy...

---------------------àFIN DEL FLASH BACKß--------------------

- Entonces…que hay con Maffy- dijo resignada la Sra. Weasley.  
- Bueno podrías...quedarte con Mafalda los días que estamos de viaje?-dijo la Sra. Prewett sonrojándose.  
- Eh... esta bien... le haremos un espacio aquí...  
- Gracias Molly!-dijo aliviado el Sr. Prewett- te lo agradecemos, solo será por este fin de semana  
- A que hora vendran?  
- Te parece a las 6, Molly?  
-... perfecto...  
- Gracias por el favor. Mafalda estará ahí a las 6, vamonos Arbith.  
- Gracias!-dijo alegremente el Sr. Prewett despareciendo de entre las llamas.  
-... de nada... -respondió tristemente la Sra. Weasley a las cenizas de la chimenea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nooooooo no me matenxDxD! Diganme ps esta bueno? (en la otra pagina tuvo un éxito regularxD!) xfis reviws!si? bueno ojala q se encariñen … ejem… con Mafaldita tan dulce ella…. Bueno si kieren agréguenme o escríbanme a ¡!-- aloony DEJEN REVIWS!


	2. El secreto de Ginny

Bueno aquí subo el otro cap...suspenso cual sera el secreto de Ginny? (plop):P bueno ya :P...dejen criticaaaas!xD pliz q les cuestaxD

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------à

Capitulo 2: El secreto de Ginny

En otra parte de la casa (exactamente en el patio) un muchacho de 14 años, de cabello negro azabache imposible de manejar, y con aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que es la característica mas extraordinaria que cualquier mago pudiera tener; se preparaba para atrapar sin dificultad, (por decima vez), una lentísima snitch color bronce (comúnmente dorada)

-Aja...

Se escucho un sonoro pitido, que venia del mayor de los Weasley, Bill; que llamo la atención de cuatro pelirrojos mas.

-150 puntos para el equipo de Harry, Fred y...Hermione! y ganaron...otra vez.  
-Somos "the Sloths"!- dijo Fred- y eso que la mitad del juego estuvimos sin Hermione…  
-Harry! Quedamos en no buscar la snitch hasta despues de 30 minutos!-dijo Ginny fastidiada.  
-Perdon...- dijo Harry avergonzado- crei que ya habia pasado...  
-Bueno -interrumpio Ron-a la siguiente los "Chudley's" ganaran!  
-Hubiesemos ganado sin ese sonido desesperante-afirmo George- no me pude concentrar!  
-Cierto-dijo Ron-que era?  
...ah...-penso Fred- era el "circular" de Hermione...

Harry rio, le hacia mucha gracia que los Weasley, una familia completamente magica; no supieran los nombres ni de los objetos muggles mas simples...Lo de "circular" (celular) solo era un ejemplo...

-Es celular Fred- dijo una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado, Hermione, que recien habia llegado-y perdoname por dejar el juego a la mitad, pero no le hubiese respondido sino fuera importante...  
-Y que fue Hermione?-pregunto Ginny.  
-Eran mis padres, discúlpenme chicos...pero tengo que ir con ellos esta tarde.  
-¡¿No nos vemos hasta el colegio!-pregunto Ron  
-Asu...que preocupado andas Ronny...- dijo George insinuante  
-Vendre en la tarde- respondio Hermione ignorando el comentario de George.  
-A donde vas Hermione?-pregunto Harry  
-Al dentista...aunque, ya he ido 3 veces en este mes...bueno entonces me voy a arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos.  
-Te ayudo-dijo Ginny y las dos entraron a la casa.  
-Espera!...que los dentistas no son esos carniceros que te sacan los dientes!-pregunto Ron.  
Harry rio.

ß--------------------------------------------à

Hermione y Ginny entraron a la habitación que compartian. Era a diferencia de la casa, extremadamente cuidada y (wow!) moderna; ya que tenia posters de los grupos musicales del momento (las brujas de Macbeth, el Patronus del muggle, etc) pero habia uno que no se veia...era aquel que estaba detrás del kneazle gigante de peluche...uno de un joven de ojos verdes asombrosos q algun dia le diran "el elegido" ...un tal niño que vivio...

-Hermione- dijo Ginny casi sin atreverse- ehm...averiguaste?  
-Si, tenias razon Ginny...le gusta Chang, y mucho-Ginny bajo la mirada- hey! No te pongas asi!...ya veras que algun dia se te hara...  
-Bueno-dijo Ginny un poco mas animada- q mas pues. Seguiré con...como se llamaba?- Hermione rio- ...espero tengas razon Hermione  
-A comeeeeeeeer!- se escucho gritar a la Sra. Weasley

ß-------------------------------------------à

En el comedor estaban almorzando Bill, Charlie,los gemelos, Ron y Harry cuando llegaron Hermione y Ginny.

-Hermione, querida, oi que tenias q irte.  
-Si Sra. Weasley, me ire en polvos Flu...mi chimenea esta conectada a la red; vendre en la noche.  
-Esta bien querida. Ronald! Enseñale donde estan los polvos Flu!  
-¡Mama estoy comiendo!  
-He dicho!- de inmediato le dio una sonrisa amable a Hermione.

De mala gana, Ron se paro y se reunio con Hermione.

-Mama, ¿cómo haremos el dia de los Mundiales?- pregunto Ginny.  
-Se levantaran a temprano y saldran con su padre a las 5 en punto...s-  
-A las 5!- interrumpieron los gemelos  
-...si quieren asientos- siguió la Sra. Weasley.  
-Ya ma...ya se fue Hermione- dijo Ron sentándose.  
-Hola!-dijo un hombre alto y pelirrojo  
-Por Dios Arthur! Percy! Llegaron temprano, siéntense; prepare asado...  
-Papa- dijo Bill- Averiguaste de...  
-El Sr. Crouch opina que es mejor no propagar la noticia antes de tiemp-  
-Ya, ya no seas melodramático Percy-dijo Charlie dándole un "golpecito" en la espalda a su hermano, que le hizo derramar el contenido de la cuchara sobre el mantel- al final todos lo van a saber no?  
-Saber que!-preguntaron Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred & George a la vez (obviamente se trata del torneo de los "3" magos)  
-Nada importante-corto la Sra. Weasley- ahora coman que se enfria!...Percy limpia eso..

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------à


	3. Mafal Maffy oops!

Capitulo 3: La prima de Ron

Iaaa ahora si...plz alguien me deja una critica:D...creo q fue mucho tiempo 2 capitulos pero ahí va:

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------à

El sol se ponia en las ventanas de la Madriguera, ya hacia horas que habia acabado el almuerzo. Los gemelos en su cuarto haciendo Dios sabe que...El Sr. Weasley y Percy habian regresado al ministerio para seguir con los trajines del torneo; Bill y Charlie estaban en el callejón Diagon comprando desinfectantes contra gnomos de jardín, ya que ya habian hecho una pequeña ciudad cosmopolita (con centro comercial incluido) sobre las zanahorias de Ginny...Harry y Ron se encontraban en la 20va partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Ginny y su madre terminaban de limpiar el 1er piso; cuando sono el timbre.

-Quien sera?- pregunto Ginny arrojándose sobre el sillon por el cansancio.  
-Sera Arbith supongo...- respondio la Sra. Weasley abriendo la puerta.  
Efectivamente aquel hombre de 33 años de cabello castaño y con gestos como de estar alegre todo el tiempo era su primo Arbith Prewett...y esa niña era...era...

-Hola Molly!- dijo el Sr. Prewett alegremente- aquí esta Mafal...ejm..Maffy.

La Sra. Weasley miro a su sobrina temblando, preguntándose en que momento explotaria junto con la casa.

-Ho-hola...Mafalda- dijo con voz temblorosa-...has c-crecido.  
Y era verdad. De esa niña que destruyo su casa hace 4 años no quedaba casi nada...al parecer habia heredado la talla de sus padres, ahora estaba casi del tamaño de Ginny (que era 2 años mayor). Pero lo que parecia nunca poder cambiar era (aparte de su cabello) la mirada directa y el tono despectivo de su voz, heredado de su madre.

-Hola-dijo friamente.  
-Pa...sa- antes de terminar Mafalda ya habia entrado a la casa sin ceremonias-sientate...- justo cuando termino la frase, se escucho un fuerte ruido, como de algo grande que se estrella contra el suelo...

-Mamaaa! El reloj!...no niña no!- se escucho gritar desesperadamente a Ginny desde la sala.  
-oops...perdon Ginevra-se escucho decir sin ningun sentimiento de culpa antes del espantoso ruido de mas desastres.  
-ehm...ehm- se aclaro el Sr. Prewett después de escuchar todo ese ruido- buenon entonces ¡Ya me voy!...ah y evita, por lo que mas quieras, decirle Mafalda...dile Maffy...es que creo que la pocion le causo trastornos-dijo preocupado-...bueno...Adiós y saludos Molly! Nos vemos en 3 dias!...no la regañes, se...se...solo no la regañes!  
-Esta bien...adios Arbith

Y este desaparecio en medio del jardín. Dejando a una desolada Molly Weasley y una niña problema haciendo desastres en la Madriguera.

ß--------------------------------------à

En el cuarto de Ron, Ron y Harry disfrutaban la 21va emocionante partida de ajedrez, Ron iba ganando (su reina empezaba a golpearle el lomo al caballo de Harry con un peon) cuando la puerta se abrio de la nada, dejando es cuchar el escandalo de abajo.

-Eh...Ginny?-pregunto Harry pero al acto supo que no podia ser ella ya que se le escuchaba gritando "ayuda mama!"  
-Mama q paso!- grito Ron poniéndose de pie  
-Hola Ronald- dijo una voz despectiva (la reina habia logrado noquear al caballo con una pequeña espada)

Y aparecio una niña de cabello castaño largo y rizado, obviamente Mafalda (el caballo empezaba a levantarse sobre sus patas delanteras)

-Ma-falda!-pregunto Ron con temor, preguntándose si a su madre le habia dado un paro. Harry noto que de pronto, la actitud desafiante de la niña cambio a otra totalmente diferente...hasta su rostro cambio...

-Quien eres?-dijo Harry (mientras que la reina daba un salto mortal y caia encima del caballo de Harry) antes de que entrara a la habitación Ginny, con signos de haber venido de una difícil pelea de bar, el ruido de destrucción ya habia parado (y el caballo dio final a la pelea con la reina, lanzándola fuera del tablero. Esta exploto en mil pedazos contra la jaula de Pigwidgeon.)

-Mafalda...-dijo Ginny jadeando- mi...ma...te lla-ma...dice... que bajes –recomponiéndose-AHORA.

-Tu-tu eres...tu eres-dijo Mafalda mirando a Harry...su actitud y su rostro habian cambiado de nuevo...-eres!  
-Si, si, si es Harry Potter! Woooow!-dijo Ginny en un tono sarcástico-teatral que merecia un Oscar.  
-Oye Potter, enseñame tu cicatriz- dijo firmemente. Harry odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero...por una extraña razon, esta vez sintio el deber de obedecer, sintio que debieria hacerlo...y lo hizo  
-Ya contenta?-dijo extrañado  
-Ahh...asi que si existias...bueno nos vemos-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Harry no entendia nada, como esa niña le puedo obligar a hacer algo asi, pero no le habia obligado exactamente...o si?

-Pobre Maffy-Ron interrumpio sus pensamientos...-ya quiero verla llorando por los gritos de mama...jejejeje...en 3, 2 , 1...

-Tic-tac...tic-tac...-dijo Ginny luego de un minuto.

Pero igual no paso nada.

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------à


	4. Mafalda ataca!

Aki va el 4to cap!..gracias por las criticas!.. aki les va:

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------à

Capitulo 4: Mafalda ataca!

Eran las 7pm en la Madriguera. En la habitación de Ron; Ginny, Ron y Harry estaban abriendo ranas de chocolate y hablando de Quidditch que termino el almuerzo.

-Ay...creo que tengo que ir al fondo a la derecha- dijo Ron y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño.

Ginny y Harry rieron al mismo tiempo, esto la hizo sonrojarse un poco, Harry cogió su ejemplar de "El mundo del Quidditch" pero tuvo la sensación de que cierta pelirroja lo miraba; cuando volteo, Ginny se sorprendió y al instante se intereso mucho por sus uñas y le sonrió nerviosa a Harry. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa un poco confundido. En ese momento entro la Sra. Weasley sorpresivamente en la habitación.

-Ginny, Mafalda dormirá contigo y Hermione.  
-Que?-dijo Ginny temiendo por sus cosas-Mama!  
-No vuelvo a repetir!-dijo algo enfadada-ah! Y ya me entere de que estas saliendo con un tal Montague...hablaremos de esto mañana, termina de limpiarte las uñas y baja a la cocina- agrego saliendo de la habitación.

Harry creyó escuchar mal...Ginny tendrá que estar demente (o bajo el Imperius) para estar con ese idiota.

-Ginny?-pregunto Harry sin poder contenerse- estas saliendo con...con Montague de Slytherin?  
-Bueno...no creo que te importe, sin ofender...-dijo saliendo de la habitación, con una salida espectacularmente dramática.

Harry se quedo pensando...pero no sabia exactamente en que...quizá en que Ginny era buena actriz? (¿?)

-Harry, Harry!-escucho a Ron desde el pasadizo-Harry! Conseguí el cromo que me faltaba!- Claudine Hopper! "nació en el año 1254 y murió en.."  
-Ahh- interrumpió una voz despectiva detrás de Ron- ya veo que coleccionas esas tarjetas Ronald, mi elfo también tiene cientos de esas.  
-Oye! No puedes entrar donde se te da la gana!- dijo Harry, tan solo verla le daba coraje- No es tu casa!  
-Ahora si- Mafalda suspiro- lamentablemente, o al menos así dice tía Molly.  
-Tienes algún problema con mi casa? Niña del dem-

Pero no puedo terminar ya que una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado había entrado a la habitación.

-Hola-saludo Hermione cansada.  
-Que? Otra?-pregunta Mafalda indignada.  
-Quien eres?- pero no respondió... solo miro a Hermione directamente como queriendo asegurarse de algo...  
-Ah- dijo al fin- eres la sangre sucia, si, si he escuchado sobre ti...Granger no?  
-Mafalda!- la expresión de la niña cambio, su rostro cambio...- quien te crees para hablarle asi?-pregunto Ron rojo de la ira.  
-Yo n...-exclamo Maffy antes de que Fred se apareciera en medio de la habitación.

-Mafalda-anuncio Fred- mi madre te esta buscando- Mafalda lo miro con su mirada nuevamente directa- casi se desmaya cuando no te vio en la cocina.  
-Donde has escuchado eso?-siguió Harry ignorando a Fred.  
-No importa Harry- dijo Hermione-ya lárgate niña.  
-No entiendo nada-termino Fred, cogió a Mafalda del brazo y desapareció.  
-¿Quién era esa?-pregunto Hermione asqueada.  
-Mafalda, prima de Ron...pero, ¿Quién le dijo que tus padres eran muggles?- y de improviso apareció George sacándose una oreja extensible del oído izquierdo.  
- Quizá Malfoy... estamos emparentados no?...puede que lo conozca...ah! y ya esta la cena-dijo y desapareció.  
-Era Fred ... o George?-pregunto Ron confundido  
-Malfoy... que acaso Malfoy est-  
-Olvídalo Harry, vamos-dijo Hermione- tengo hambre

ß------------------------------------------à

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la cocina, la Sra. Weasley estaba refunfuñando algo mientras que recogía unas cacerolas del piso con su varita, y a una aburrida Mafalda mirando la (desde el "incidente") nueva estufa.

-Ya esta... oh! Harry, Hermione tomen asiento!...Ronald pon la mesa- este le mando una mirada asesina a su madre- ah si también siéntate Maffy.  
-Falta un silla...-dijo fríamente- que ya acaso ya no hay mas sillas?  
-..si hay.., Hermione querida podrías?  
-Claro Sra. Weasley-dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente.  
-NO!- dijo autoritariamente, por alguna razón Hermione se sentó automáticamente- tu Potter, tráemela... no quiero conta-  
-No Ronny, ni tu padre, ni Percy, ni Bill, ni Charlie vendrán a cenar hoy..creo que son muchos cubiertos...Ginny siéntate ya voy a servir-le dijo a su hija que había entrado a la cocina.  
-Potter...la silla-ordeno. Nuevamente Harry sintió esa extraña sensación de obedecerla...cueste lo que cueste.  
-Ya...siéntate Mafalda-dijo Harry extrañado.

Harry detestaba a esa niña casi tanto como a Malfoy...cambiaba de mirada, de voz, de actitud...de persona?...no sabia exactamente porque, pero sabia que su odio no tenia nada que ver con los desastres que había hecho.

En la cena, Harry se sentó al lado de Mafalda. Casi al final, la discusión de los gemelos sobre Quidditch se extendió por toda la mesa bajo la mirada aburrida de la Sra. Weasley y Hermione. Sorprendentemente Maffy también participaba en la discusión animadamente.

-Mafalda deseas mas postre?-pregunto amablemente Ginny.  
-No...no quiero vomitar-dijo groseramente, su actitud había cambiado...otra vez. Harry agradeció que la conversación haya estado a gritos.  
-Que decepción Potter- le dijo a Harry en voz baja.  
-De...que hablas?- Mafalda sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Que raro. Creímos que ibas a estar en Slytherin, yo lo estaré.- dijo segura.  
-Quienes? –dijo sin entender nada- y...y como estas tan segura?-pero Harry no lo llego a saber. Mafalda rió despectivamente y se fue del comedor. Al parecer nadie noto que se había ido

ß-------------------------------------------à

Al rato la cena ya había terminado. La Sra. Weasley no estaba en la Madriguera ya que se había ido a dejarle la cena a su esposo y sus hijos. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación de Ron mientras que Ginny (a pedido de su madre) soportaba a Mafalda en su cuarto.

-Harry-dijo Hermione- que tienes te veo pensativo-Harry seguía pensando en lo que dijo Mafalda.  
-Es que-estuvo a punto de contarles todo, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. Era Ginny... lo era, al verla Harry recién noto que había crecido... y mucho. Por primera vez la veía como una chica y no como la hermanita menor de Ron, ya no era la niñita rara que lo acosaba...

Ginny llevaba su rojo cabello, lacio y suelto; aunque fuera de noche, el color resplandecía en la media oscuridad, además tenia puesto un short pijama.

-Que tanto a crecido?- pensó Harry.

-Oops- dijo Ginny- lo siento interrumpí?...yo solo. Harry te sientes bien?- Harry se le había quedado mirando incrédulo y con la boca abierta.

-Eh...-dijo avergonzado- si, si que decías?  
-Oh- dijo la pelirroja con recelo- bueno...Hermione quería saber si podrías ver algo en mi cuarto.  
-Claro vamos-dijo saliendo junto con Ginny. Dejando a Ron y a Harry solos.

-Que silencio- dijo Harry-que le paso a Mafalda se desmayo?  
-No se... -dijo Ron- otra vez Dumbledore!- dijo lanzando la tarjeta de la Rana de Chocolate a la cama-no se que hacen Fred y George con los repetidos... siempre me los piden. Se la daré cuando regresen...de donde sean que hayan ido.  
-Necesito escribirle a Sirius- dijo Harry pensando en Ginny- todo esta muy raro...todo-no pudo continuar... se escucho un estruendo seguido de gritos incontrolados (que nunca habían escuchado Harry ni Ron) de Hermione. Venían del cuarto de Ginny. Harry y Ron se chocaron al llegar a la pequeña puerta de lo rápido que salieron corriendo.

-Que diab-murmuro Ron cuando llegaron a la habitación.

Harry se froto los ojos... era imposible.

Las patas de la cama de Ginny estaban pegadas a la pared del frente, sobre el poster de Las Brujas de Macbeth, que gritaban asustados huyendo al poster del grupo El Patronus del Muggle. A primera vista parecía una extraña jaula, y el canario vendría a ser una chica de cabello enmarañado que después de unos segundos Harry noto que era Hermione, envuelta en sabanas como un bebe... y chillando como un bebe...además Mafalda estaba...estaba levitando, señalando a Hermione y riendo a carcajadas.

-Que... que.. !-Harry se había quedado sin palabras.  
-Niña estúpida!- grito Ginny que estaba colgada del lado opuesto a donde estaba Hermione, tratando de sacarla-Que hiciste! ...Hermione cállate!  
-NOOOOO! SOY CLAUSTROFOBICA! SAQUENME! POR FAVOR!-grito Hermione, en ella no había señales de cordura.  
-Hermione deja las clases de runas antiguas a un lado! Has enloquecido?-grito Ron con los ojos llorosos.  
-JaJaJa!... acostúmbrate sangre sucia! Así será Azkaban!  
-Mafalda!-grito Harry, odiándola como nunca.

La expresión de Mafalda cambio totalmente cuando escucho a Harry. Al instante, la cama se "despego" de la pared, y las Brujas de Macbeth gritaron horrorizadas; el pesado mueble cayo encima de Ginny sin que ella pueda hacer nada, Hermione había parado de gritar, ahora trataba de quitarse las sabanas desesperadamente. Ron corrió a ayudarla inmediatamente.

Harry miro a Maffy rápidamente. La niña estaba a punto de llorar, estaba con sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Harry! Ayuda a Ginny!- le dijo en voz baja- yo…-pero no pudo continuar. Salió corriendo de la habitación, Harry sintió pena por primera vez...pero no tuvo mucho tiempo. Tenia que ayudar a Ginny.

Ron ya había sacado la cama de encima de su hermana. Hermione estaba mas despeinada que nunca.

-Ahora que hago Harry?-dijo Ron con una mueca de preocupación extrema -Mama me matara... -Harry no sabia que hacer.  
-Ginny! Me escuchas! Soy Harry!  
-Reacciona! Ginny!- por fin Hermione pudo hablar, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa y estaba pálida y con aspecto de demente.  
-Estoy muerto...-dijo Ron. Mirando a Bat Whinrey, el guitarrista del grupo El Patronus del Muggle.  
-Harry- dijo Hermione pasando saliva- solo... solo, yo solo creo que...  
-QUE!-gritaron Ron y Harry.  
-Creo que hay una forma!- miro al cuerpo inerte de Ginny-de...despertarla...  
Harry entendió, seria capaz de hacerlo?  
-Hermione, yo... tu sabes que- dijo mirando a Ron- no querrás que le de respira..  
-Eso es lo que iba a sugerir- dijo tranquilamente, ahora si parecía mas cuerda.

Harry no sabia que hacer, nunca pensó llegar a besar a G...pero si no la iba a besar!. La iba a ayudar!... miro a Ron pidiendo ayuda y solo recibió la mirada desesperada de este.

-Anda Harry...o mama me matara...

ß---------------------------------------------------------------------------à  
Gracia spor las criticas a todas de verdad aprecio ese gesto! Bueno gracias Rafaella x tu critica paisana xDxDxD! Fue una cochinada o esta bien?

Dejen criticas x favor -- aloony


	5. Acaso crees que me gusta Ron?

Holas muuuuuchas gracias x las criticas!...nunca pense qe nisikieran me pusieran una jejeje... jijijiji y dejen más plisssxD...ah xsiaka estoy escribiendo un libro algun dia lo publicare aki xDjiji bueno mucho floro ok mejor comienzo:P.

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------à

Capitulo 5: Acaso crees que me gusta...Ron?

Harry sintió mariposas en el estomago y la sensación de que la sangre le corría rápidamente por la espalda. Miró a Ginny "que linda se ve mientras duerme" – pensó, pero se reprimió por eso inmediatamente.

-Eh...estas seguro Ron?- dijo rogando que lo este...pero el pelirrojo no pudo responder...

Se escucho un ruido como de una pequeña explosión en el jardín, seguido de el crujir de la puerta de entrada.

-Chicos! Ya llegue!-se escuchó a la Sra. Weasley desde el comedor.

Ron palideció gravemente. Todo estaba claro, Harry al final tendría que hacerlo...quiera o no Ron.

-Harry, hazlo- dijo Hermione firmemente- antes que venga la mamá de Ron y... no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Hola Mafalda!- dijo la Sra. Weasley en el primer piso- donde están todos eh?  
-Arriba tía-dijo la nuevamente despectiva voz de Mafalda- en la habitación de Ginevra.

-Harry apúrate! O no iré a Hogwarts este año...-dijo Ron temblando.  
-Eh...ok- dijo Harry, sin poder creer que dijera algo así.

Empezó a acercar su cara a la de Ginny torpemente, nunca había besado a una chica...se sentía presionado por tener que besar a Ginny con esa excusa "pero no la voy a besar!...la voy a ayudar, quiero decir voy a ayudar a Ron!" pensó nuevamente.

Se sentían pasos en los primeros peldaños de las escaleras de abajo, tenía que darse prisa...Podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa de emoción en Hermione...acaso era un beso?

-Harry ahí viene mamá, apresúrate! – le suplicó Ron

Se volvió rápidamente hacia Ginny, lucía indefensa...y sexy. Miró, sin querer, al poster del Patronus del Muggle... Harry se pudo ver (en miniatura) mirando fijamente la escena.

-Harry...que esperas?- dijo el otro Harry desde el poster.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry fue acercándose más y más, podría ver las pequeñas pecas que adornaban la perfecta nariz de Ginny, podía haber adivinado el olor de su perfume, podía ver sus pestañas rojas...podía sentir su entrecortada respiración...podía...-

-Auch!- gruñó Harry frotándose la nariz. Ginny se había incorporado velozmente en la fracción de segundo antes de que Harry cerrara los ojos, golpeándolo fuertemente.  
-Ginny gracias a Dios!...me salvaste la vida!- Ron abrazó a su hermana, al borde del llanto.  
-Oh aquí están!- dijo la Sra. Weasley en cuanto entró a la habitación- que...qu-que pasó..?-La Sra. Weasley calló al ver el tremendo desorden del cuarto.

-Buuu!- gritaron desde el poster, Bat Whinrey empezó a romper todos los instrumentos como protesta, y el Harry en miniatura desapareció por la derecha del poster cabizbajo.

Ginny miró sorprendida a Harry, maldiciendo por haberse despertado un segundo antes de...el beso?

-Harry discúlpame, yo no..te duele mucho?-preguntó Ginny. Se había convencido de que Harry lo intentó solo por ayudarla...nunca hubo ni habrá un beso entre ellos dos.   
-Ehm...Ginny? tú...-Hermione señalaba el rostro de Ginny temblando.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente y corrió hacia el espejo de la cómoda.

-No...NO!-dijo antes de desmayarse...  
-Ginny!...te sientes bien!- gritó su madre acercándose.- Oh Dios...

Harry y Ron se acercaron automáticamente, Ginny tenía un enorme corte de 10cm en la frente.

ß--------------------------------------------------à

-Y te dolió?-pregunto Ron dos horas mas tarde.  
-No que va! Se sintió igual de agradable como cuando te rompiste la pierna el curso pasado.- respondió Ginny acomodándose la gran venda que le cubría casi toda la cabeza- nunca dijiste donde te la rompiste...  
-Por ahí...tu sabes...-dijo mirando a Harry. Harry sonrió.  
-Lo siento chicos- dijo Charlie que acababa de entrar a la habitación- tienen que dejarla descansar.  
-No pues Charlie!...no tengo sueño!-repuso Ginny  
-Son ordenes de mamá, quiere que descanses para que mañana vayas al Dickinson con nosotros.  
-Iremos a Dickinson?- preguntó Ron emocionado- De verdad!  
-Mamá me acaba de decir- dijo Charlie sonriendo.  
-Bueno entonces chau a todos!- dijo Ginny acomodándose en su cama- me muero por ir!-Harry y Hermione no entendían nada...Dickinson? que rayos era eso?

-Dickinson es un lago.- dijo Ron como adivinando- vamos, o Ginny nos echará a patadas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la habitación junto con Charlie, que contaba las anécdotas más vergonzosas de Ron (como cuando olvidó su bañador y se metió en ropa interior, o cuando se rompió dos dientes por querer hacer un clavado de espaldas), Hermione no paraba de reír.

-Bueno chicos, este papi se va a descansar- dijo moviendo sus hinchados músculos-mañana tengo que sacar, con mamá y Bill, la ciudad que los gnomos están fundando en el patio. Y ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo...son las dos de la mañana!  
-Tan tarde? Olvidé darle de comer a Crookshanks!-dijo Hermione sacando una pequeña lata de comida mágica para gato- desde hace unos días se está viendo un poco raro...  
-Bueno, hasta mañana a todos- dijo Charlie alejándose- ah! Mañana te sigo contando "las aventuras de Ronnie en el lago"-Hermione rió.  
-Ya para ok?- dijo Ron enfadado

Harry, Ron y Hermione acordaron ir a la cocina a buscar una taza de leche para tratar de dormir. Cuando pasaron por el baño Hermione paró en seco.

-Hermione que tienes?- preguntó Ron.  
-Sshh!- dijo silenciosamente. Harry y Ron se acercaron a la puerta del baño. Era Mafalda que cantaba algo alegremente que sonaba como...

-" ...La sangre sucia estará en Azkaban,  
él lo logrará  
pronto va a estar en Azkaban  
y los traidores de sangre pagarán  
la-la-la-la..."- el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente.  
-...la-la-la...la- terminó Mafalda cuando abrió la puerta y los vio "petrificados" en el pasadizo.  
-Que dijiste, Que diablos dijiste!- pregunto Harry abalanzándose contra ella.  
-Solo verdades- dijo sin retroceder- son las 2 de la mañana, por que no están durmiendo?  
-¡Cómo hiciste eso!- interrumpió Hermione sorprendiendo a todos- ya...ya recordé! Tú...tú me encerraste ahí!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Imposible- dijo Mafalda tranquilamente- creí que una bruja de 14 años con excelentes calificaciones sabría, aunque sea, que los menores de 17 no pueden hacer magia. ¿Que las sangres sucias son tan brutas!- dijo rodando los ojos. Hermione estaba roja de la ira.

-Estúpi...-  
-Maffy! Que haces despierta!- dijo la Sra. Weasley que acababa subir de la cocina-Son las 2 de la mañana! Anda ve a dormir!  
-Ah...no puedo tía, Ginevra se está muriendo ahí- dijo sin alterarse.  
-Oye!-exclamó Ron.  
-Shh, cállate Ronald despertarás a todos!- dijo la Sra. Weasley en voz baja- vamos Mafalda, tienes que dormir o mañana no te despertarás.  
-Está bien tía- dijo Maffy educadamente...¿otra vez cambió?- pensó Harry- ahhh! Ya me está dando sueño...-La Sra. Weasley y Maffy se fueron hacia la habitación de Ginny despidiéndose.  
-Y ustedes también!. Ron conste que mañana no te levantaré!- dijo su madre volviéndose.  
-Está bien ma...hasta mañana Hermione...Hermione?- Ella se había quedado mirando fijamente al punto en que Maffy había estado parada hace unos segundos.  
-No...no es raro?- dijo entrecortadamente. Ron y Harry se miraron asustados.  
-Hermione te sientes bien?- preguntó Harry.  
-No...crees que..sabe mu-muchas cosas?- Hermione empezó a temblar.  
-A que te refieres?- preguntó Ron retrocediendo un poco.  
-¡Cómo supo que tenía claustrofobia!...¡Cómo supo que soy hija de muggles!...¡Cómo supo...-

-----------------------àFlash Backß-----------------------

-Espérame un momento Hermione, iré a traerlo-dijo Ginny saliendo de su habitación

Era la habitación de Ginny, Hermione acababa de venir del cuarto de Ron hace un momento; cuando advirtió que una niña de cabello rizado largo la estaba mirando fijamente desde un rincón de la habitación.

-Sangre sucia...que haces aquí?- dijo al fin.  
-No quiero pelear contigo ok?...no me importa lo que digas y estoy aquí porqué aquí voy a dormir- Hermione notó que los ojos azules de Mafalda la seguían mirando fijamente. Luego esta pareció divertida

-Me das risa Granger... Que en verdad quieres dormir aquí?...Pensé que quizá quieras dormir...no sé, en el cuarto de Ronald?- sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Ja...que te hace pensar eso?- dijo con voz nerviosa- crees que me gusta...Ron?-como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-En ningún momento dije eso sabes?- sonrió maliciosamente- pero...si tú lo dices...je  
-NO ES VERDAD!- dijo Hermione enfadándose  
-No me grites sangre sucia!

Todo paso rápidamente. Las sábanas de la cama envolvieron a Hermione y luego fue lanzada contra la pared como por una mano invisible.

-Ja,ja!- se burló Mafalda  
-Que hiciste!- gritó Ginny dejando caer el libro que traía cuando entró a la habitación.

Inmediatamente la cama de la derecha voló sobre Ginny y aterrizó contra el muro en donde estaba el poster de las brujas de Macbeth, Hermione gritó...estaba atrapada, como en una jaula...

-Sáquenme! Por favor!- suplicó Hermione, que parecía haber enloquecido de terror. Harry y Ron llegaron jadeando a la habitación

-Que diab...-murmuró Ron  
-Que...que..-exclamó Harry  
-Niña estúpida! Que hiciste!...Hermione cállate!- gritó Ginny tratando de sacar a Hermione de la "jaula"

--------------------àFIN DEL FLASHBACKß---------------------

-Cómo sabía...?-dijo Ron mirando asustado a Hermione.  
-eh...como sabía...¡Cómo sabía que...que y-yo sacaba buenas calificaciones?- mintió.  
-Si. Es muy extraña-dijo Harry, aún receloso- pero, Hermione, ¿cómo fue que pasó...todo eso?  
-N-no sé exactamente...supongo que habrá sido magia accidental, es la única explicación. Pero no es muy lógica...-dijo Hermione que de pronto se había sonrojado  
-Wow!..que tal magia! Si yo pudiera hacerle eso a Percy de vez en cuando ...tu sabes "accidentalmente"- dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron.  
-Y...Harry que nos tenías que decir?- dijo Hermione volviendo a la normalidad.  
-Ah!...es que- Harry les contó lo que Mafalda le dijo en la cena (creímos que estarías en Slytherin...yo lo estaré)

-Slytherin?...-preguntó Hermione haciendo una mueca- pero... si yo creí que todos los Weasley han estado en Gryffind...-  
-Es que ella es Prewett, familia de mi madre...pero aún así no entiendo porque está tan segura de eso- interrumpió Ron.  
-mmm...Recuerdan lo que dijo George ...o Fred...en la tarde?- dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza- dijo que quizá Malfoy le había dicho que mis padres eran muggles...que no lo recuerdan?  
-Si pero, es imposible. Eso quiere decir que Ron y Malfoy son parientes, y jeje, obvio que no lo son o si?- dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron incrédulos.  
-Harry bromeas?...Malfoy es un sangre pura y todo el mundo sabe que las familias de sangre pura está emparentadas- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.  
-¡Qué!- Harry no lo podía creer- Tú eres pariente de Malfoy?  
-Lejano...pero eso no quiere decir que nos frecuentamos eh, ya te habrás dado cuenta...- dijo Ron- Hermione, no has contado que fue lo que pasó en la habitación de Ginny.  
-Ahhh- bostezó Hermione- sabes mañana les cuento, me muero de sueño. Voy a ver si esa niña ya está en el mundo de los sueños- se estremeció un poco al decirlo- o si no tendré que hacer un poco de poción de los muertos vivientes...hasta mañana... Harry?

Harry todavía no asimilaba bien la noticia, será una broma...

-S-si, creo que necesito dormir también, buenas noches Hermione-dijo.  
-Chau- dijo Ron dirigiéndose al cuarto junto a Harry- y buena idea lo de la poción Hermione!- ella rió.

ß--------------------------------------------------------à

Hermione ya estaba llegando a la habitación que compartía con Ginny...y ahora con Maffy. Se disponía a entrar pero escuchó un sollozo que venía desde el interior, era de ...Maffy!

-Ginny ya no se que hacer...ya no aguanto más, ya quiero que termine esto.  
-Pero no puedes evitarlo de alguna forma?- dijo Ginny.  
-Crees que no lo he intentado...?- dijo Maffy llorando-...odio hacer tanto daño a la gente...y-yo no soy así,  
-Mataré a esos idiotas!  
-No! Nadie tiene que saberlo, además créeme que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, estoy muy asustada Ginny...por favor no le digas a nadie.  
-Bueno...es un trato, tú tampoco no digas nada de...  
-Si hecho- dijo Maffy recomponiéndose un poco- pero creo que también deberías intentarlo.  
-Ja crees que no lo he intentado?...- se escuchó el ruido de cajones que se abren- Maffy no has visto un libro por aquí?  
- mmm no, creo..en serio lo has intentado?- dijo Maffy.  
-ja, ja- rió Ginny con sarcasmo- no, pero ya me rendí hace muucho tiempo!...oh hola Crookshanks!

Las dos rieron animadamente. Hermione se peñisco ¿estará soñando?  
Ginny y Maffy, estaban...hablando y no gritándose? Y que es lo que Mafalda oculta?...Harry y Ron tenían que saberlo.

-Bueno hasta mañana Maffy- dijo Ginny apagando las luces  
-Hasta mañana, Ginevra- las dos rieron otra vez- y ya sabes...

Hermione esperó a que apagaran todas las luces para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Ron.

ß---------------------------------------------------à

Harry seguía pensando en que el mundo se tendría que haber volteado antes de que Ron y Malfoy sean parientes, además no podía comprender como Mafalda había logrado acorralar a Hermione de esa forma, ni tampoco comprendía esa sensación de hacer lo que Mafalda quisiera (como cuando le obligó a traer la silla, o a mostrarle la cicatriz)...todo era muy extraño.

-Cuando se irá Mafalda?- preguntó Harry.  
-El día de los mundiales, apuesto que mamá preferiría ir con un boggart al callejón Diagon que con Mafalda... es muy rara y peligrosa.-dijo Ron temblando un poco.  
-Ah!- Harry sintió una punzada en la cicatriz-si que es peligrosa , para hacer perder el control a Hermione de esa forma.  
-Son las 3 de la mañana, y los gemelos están durmiendo...hoy el día está rarísimo.  
-A veces no sientes...como si, Maffy cambiara de personalidad?- preguntó Harry.  
-Sí, Harry...eso me asusta un poco, sabes?  
-No sientes como...si se convirtiera...en otra persona? Eso es lo que más me intriga Ron.  
-Se buena gente y cambia de tema. Quieres?  
-Lo siento...- dijo Harry frotándose la cicatriz, que le había vuelto a punzar.  
-Ah que sueño tengo!- Ron se sacó los jeans quedándose en ropa interior. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, era Hermione que venía tan apurada que apenas se dio cuenta que Ron estaba sin pantalones.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó Ron como una niñita pequeña, mientras que se trataba de tapar con un pañuelo.  
-Harry...Ron?-dijo Hermione, a continuación se puso roja como un tomate del jardín de la Sra. Weasley y se tapó los ojos con las manos- yo...eh...chau!- salió corriendo aún con las manos tapadas. Harry estalló en risa, esta era una situación que no se veía todos los días...

-No te burles Harry!- dijo Ron igual de rojo que Hermione- que pasaría si Hermione te vería así!...o Ginny!- Harry paró de reírse eso no era nada cómico.  
-Ya, perdón amigo- dijo sonrojándose por el pensamiento, pero ¿cual era la diferencia entre Hermione y Ginny?- Será mejor dormirnos...hasta mañana.  
-Hasta más tarde dirás! Son las 3:30!...bien mañana vamos a Dickinson!- dijo Ron apagando las luces- ésta Hermione...que habrá querido decirnos?

Y pensando en eso y en Ginny, Harry se quedo dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EHHHHHH HOLAS!xD! bueno q tal?...:S! reviws plis! Pa continuar o borrarla jejejejaloony


End file.
